Richard Kimball (1595-1675)
and linked pages - but there must be other sources to confirm a few things Kimball Family History - http://www.anamericanfamilyhistory.com/Bradstreet%20Family/BradstreetHumphreyBridgetHarris.html Bradstreet Family History] - Henry Kemball 1565 List of Famous Descendants Kimball in Massachusetts Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry The History of the Kimball Family by Leonard Allen Morrison, The Driver Family: A Genealogical Memoir of the Descendants of Robert Driver '' - Pg 368-388 - The Kimball Family - Free on Google Books ''New England Families, Genealogical and Memorial Records of Early New England - Vol 3, pg 1114-1118, complied by William R Cutter, Free on Google Books |contributors=MainTour+Robin Patterson |birth_year=1595 |birth_month=04 |birth_day=10 |birth_locality=Rattlesden |birth_county=Suffolk |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1675 |death_month=06 |death_day=22 |death_locality=Ipswich, Massachusetts |death_county=Essex County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1613 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_locality=Rattlesden |wedding1_county=Suffolk |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1661 |wedding2_month=10 |wedding2_day=23 |wedding2_locality=Ipswich, Massachusetts |wedding2_county=Essex County, Massachusetts |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding2_nation=United States |globals= }} Richard Kimball (1595-1675) - Aka Richard Kemball or Richard Kemble Wikipedia's page about his hometown says this about him: :In 1634, a local wheelwright, Richard Kimball, led a relatively large company from Rattlesden to the Massachusetts Bay Colony as part of the wave of emigration that occurred during the Great Migration.Thompson, Roger, Mobility & Migration, East Anglian Founders of New England, 1629-1640, Amherst: University of Massachusetts Press, 1994, 212-213. 1634 Pilgrim Immigrant that sailed to America with his brother and wife and children. Most Kimballs in America trace their ancestry to this pair of brothers. (His brother's descendancy is much less extensive on Geer's file, ending with "Elias HOWE , American Inventor b: 1819 d: 1867".) According to The History of the Kimball Family by Leonard Allen Morrison, Richard Kemball came to Massachusetts in 1634 on the ship "Elizabeth" from Ipswich, England. On board were his wife, Ursula Scott, and her brother, Thomas Scott. They settled in a section of Watertown, which is present-day Cambridge, MA. They moved to Ipswich, MA in 1637. He died March 1676. There are a number of Richard Kimballs in America, including a pianist and one American Politican Richard Kimball who ran against John McCain in the 1986 U.S. Senate election. Vital Stats * Son of Henry Kimball (1564-1619) and Joanna Eysley; ancestry is said to extend at least as far as "Thomas KEMBOLD I b: ABT 1370 d: 5 NOV 1453" * 1595-Apr-10 : Birth at Rattlesden, Suffolk, East Anglia, England * 1615-Oct-23 : Marriage (1) to Ursula Scott (1597-1676) at Rattlesden, Suffolk, England * 1634-Apr-30 : Boards Elizabeth for migration to America with several children * 1635 : Relocation to Ipswich, MA * 1661-Oct-23 : Marriage (2) to Margaret, widow of Henry Dow, in Ipswich, Massachusetts * 1675-Jun-22 : Died at Ipswich, Essex Co, Massachusetts Bay Colony Biography The Kimball family goes back several generations at Rattlesden, Suffolk, England. Richard was born here in 1595. He was a wheelwright by profession. Richard Kimball was born on 10 April 1595 at Rattlesden, Suffolk, England. He married Ursula Scott, daughter of Henry Scott and Martha Whatlock, on 23 October 1614 at Rattlesden, Suffolk, England. Richard Kimball died on 22 June 1675 at Ipswich, Essex, MA, at age 80. 1634 Voyage of the Elizabeth He was a passenger on the 1st Voyage of the English ship [[Elizabeth 1634 voyage| Elizabeth]], which sailed from Ipswich in April, 1634, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. Note the ship sailed in April 1634, but the passeger listed is dated six months later to November 1634. Do not confuse this list with the second voyage of the Elizabeth made in 1635. Towards the last of April 1634, he embarked on the ship Elizabeth (William Andrews, master). His wife Ursula, and children; Henry (15), Elizabeth (13), Richard (11), Mary (9), Martha (5), John (3) and Thomas (1) went with him. This is all recorded in Drake's Founders of New England. They landed at Watertown, New England. Martha Scott (age 60) and Thomas Scott (age 40), mother and brother of Ursula, traveled with them. Also on board was the family of Humphrey Bradstreet (1594-1655), which includes a future daughter-in-law. Thomas Scott had a son named Thomas who died in the 1675 Indian War at Squakeheage (Northfield, MA) in battle under Capt. Lathrop. Henry Kimball, brother of Richard, also came with his wife, two daughters (Elizabeth and Susan) and an apprentice lad, Richard Cutting. Henry stayed in Watertown, where he died about 1650, but Richard and his family removed to Ipswich, Massachusetts. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Ipswich Settlement On Feb 23, 1635, they were granted a house lot and 40 acres beyond the North River. On May 6, 1635, he took the freeman's oath. The Cambridge home lot was six acres on the Cambridge line, now in the city of Cambridge, near the corner of Huron Avenue and Appleton Street. Here he was admitted Freeman in 1635 and was a proprietor of the town 1636-37. Soon afterwards they relocated to Ipswich where he was granted a house lot, Feb 23, 1637, adjoining the lot of Goodwin Simonds at the west end of the town. Here he was elected a selectman in 1645. He was one of the proprietors of Plum Island. Richard was a wheelwright by trade. In 1660 and 1666 he received grants to fell white oak trees with which to make wheels for use by the townsmen. After the death of his first wife (probably before 1661) he married Margeret, widow of Henry Dow of Hampton NH on Oct 23, 1661. No Children recorded. Richard Kimball made his will March 5, 1674-5, proved Sept 28, 1675. He and several grandchildren are mentioned by name in the will of Henry Scott (father-in-law), dated 24-Sep-1624 proved in the arch-deaconry of Sudbury, England. Family Research Questions They had 11 children together. Note it is stated that Abigail was born in England, but she is not in Drake's manifest of passengers traveling to America. Yet she married and died in Salisbury, MA. Ursula needs more research on her death date, if Richard did indeed remarry in 1661. # Henry Kimball (1615-1676) - b. England, baptized 12-Aug-1615 at Rattlesden Parish, md. 1) Mary Wyatt and 2) Elizabeth Rayner # Abigail Kimball (1617-1658) - b. England, d. Salisbury MA, md John Severance and had 11 children. # Elizabeth Kimball (1621-) - b. England, living but unmarried in 1675. # Richard Kimball (1623-1676) - b. England, married twice # Mary Kimball (1625-1686) - b. England, living but unmarried in 1675. # Martha Kimball (1629-) - b. England, md, Joseph Fowler who was killed by Indians # John Kimball (1631-1698) - b. England, md. Mary Bradstreete, wheelwright and extensively involved in farming. # Thomas Kimball (1633-1676) - b. England, killed by Indian at Bradford MA. See history of Haverhill MA. # Sarah Kimball (1635-1696) - md. Edward Allen and had 8 children. One grandchild was Zebulon Allen (1727-1786). # Benjamin Kimball (1637-1688) - md. Mercy Hazeltine # Caleb Kimball (1639-1682) - md. Anne Hazeltine, sister of Mercy, 9 children. References External links *SamuelTGeer's page with links to hundreds of relatives __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts category:wheelwrights